


Milk And Cookies

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos cake - Freeform, Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bossy Calum, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, First Time, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood Smut, Luke Is Such A Slut, M/M, Mashton Sex - Mention, Missionary Position, Needy Luke Hemmings, Nipple Play, Sassy Calum Hood, Shameless Luke, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Spontaneous sex, Teasing, Top Calum, Touring, light kink, minor mashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wanted to see if Calum was okay but somehow he ended up seducing Calum when they heard some indecent sounds coming from next door. However, Luke was not expecting Calum to be such a tease and be the one leading this thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk And Cookies

“Hey,” Luke said as he entered Calum’s room.

Calum waved at him and kept eating.

“What are you doing?”

“Having a little treat before going to bed,” he motioned to the plate of cookies and the glass of milk that were in front of him.

“Are you alright? I’ve noticed you’ve been a little off lately.”

Calum laughed. “It’s nothing of the sort.”

“I’m not stupid, you know?”

“I’m just tired. That’s all.”

“Just one more show tomorrow and then we’ll have a few days off before Europe. You can get plenty of rest,” the blonde smiled as he grabbed a cookie and the glass of milk, immediately dunking the biscuit in before taking a bite and having a sip of the milk.

“That’s my milk,” the brunette commented.

Luke lifted his eyes and looked at him, a smirk appearing on his lips. “That’s why I’m having it. You can have some of mine if you want to.”

Calum only shook his head; that comment was so Luke and he would have been surprised if the younger boy had not made any cocky remark. “I’ll pass.”

“Your loss,” Luke shrugged before moving further up the bed.

“Careful, you’re spilling this everywhere.” Calum took hold of the glass that Luke still had in one hand, unable to stop the milk that had splashed on his hand.

Luke eyed the white substance on that was on Calum’s skin before leaning in and licking it off. “Not everywhere, only on your hand but if you want, I can spill it anywhere you want, anywhere.”

“What did you drink before coming in here?”

“Only two beers, nothing else.”

The older boy looked at Luke, who was looking back at him from under his lashes; there were no more doubts in his mind as to why Michael and Ashton got themselves wrapped around Luke’s fingers. He again shook his head as he let out a chuckle. “Are you always in this mood?”

“No, not always. Only when a hot member of my band is involved.”

“You’re impossible,” Calum laughed louder.

“Impossible? You mean, impossible to resist?”

“Nope, just impossible. Don’t think this is gonna work on me. You’re wasting your time, quit trying.”

“I’m not trying anything,” the younger boy replied softly as he reached out and brushed a few crumbs at the corner of Calum’s mouth with his thumb.

“Quit it, I’m not a baby.”

“I didn’t do it because you’re a baby, I did it because my finger could not resist touching your lips, your sinfully plump lips.”

Calum again laughed; somehow that conversation with Luke was turning out to be more and more hilarious by the minute. “Sinfully plump lips? That sounded so rehearsed. Did you practice before you came in here?”

“Nope, actually I read that online, on a blog… Wow, sounds like somebody’s having fun,” Luke laughed when he heard a loud moan from Ashton’s room, which was next door.

“Yeah and for once it’s not you,” Calum snickered.

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you’re always having sex?”

“You’re making fun of me?” the blonde reached out and poked Calum a few times in the ribs.

“Stop, you’re tickling me.”

“Tickling you? I didn’t even start.”

On that, Luke swung a leg over Calum’s thighs and moved his hand up and down the brunette’s sides, in a tickling movement. Calum laughed harder while he tried to push Luke’s hands away but Luke was not going to let him succeed. Crawling up the other boy’s body, Luke settled on his naked stomach and pinned both of Calum’s hands under his knees, making sure not to hurt him before resuming his task. Calum kept whining, begging him to stop through fits of laughter but Luke did not give in. Instead, he laughed along with the other boy as he kept torturing him. The two boys stopped and stared at each other when another loud moan was heard.

“Was that Michael?” Luke asked as he looked down at Calum.

“Are you mad?” Calum wriggled his hand out of Luke’s hold and wiped the tear that had rolled out of the corner of his eyes.

“I thought I heard Michael,” the blonde shrugged.

“What would Michael be doing in Ashton’s room when Ashton clearly has company?”

“I dunno… I just thought.”

“Exactly, it was just a thought, nothing else,” Calum said as another moan was heard and he stared at Luke with his mouth open.

“You were saying? You heard it too, it’s clearly Michael’s voice.”

Calum frowned. “What is Michael doing in Ashton’s room?”

“Fucki-“

“Fuck off! Why would they?”

“If they can have sex with me, why not with each other?”

“No, that’s impossible. They wouldn’t,” the brunette shook his head negatively.

“I dunno… I’m just saying what I’m hearing.”

“I’m not gonna believe they had sex until they tell me.”

“Suit yourself,” Luke shrugged before looking at Calum and licking his lips. “Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes.”

“You’re not gonna try that shit with me, are you?”

“Just close your eyes and trust me.”

Hesitantly, Calum complied and he let out a slow breath the moment his eyes were closed. Again licking his lips, Luke leant in and pressed his lips just at the corner of Calum’s mouth, testing him. He smiled when the boy under him did not flinch and went on to press their lips fully together. The brunette opened his eyes to look at Luke, who had his eyes close and had a playful expression on his face. So, he was right; Luke wanted to have sex with him as well. However, there was something that Luke might not know. He may have easily seduced Ashton and Michael but he was not them; if Luke wanted sex, he was going to do it his way. First he was going to make Luke pine for it and then give it to him. In a swift motion, Calum flipped them over so that he was lying on top of Luke. He pulled away and looked into the boy’s eyes. Luke looked back at him and smiled; if Calum wanted to be on top that was alright with him, as long as they were having sex, it did not matter in which position they were.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Calum asked as he leant in, close to Luke.

“Yes,” the younger lad breathed.

Smiling, Calum moved even closer to Luke and grazed his lips ever so slightly before dragging his lips along the boy’s jawline. He pressed a light kiss below Luke’s ear and then trailed his mouth down the side of his neck, to press another light kiss where his neck and shoulder met. Calum did not stop there; he directed his mouth to Luke’s collarbone and dragged it from one side to the other, pressing a short kiss there. Luke buried his hand into Calum’s hair to guide his mouth back to his but the older boy took hold of both of Luke’s hand and pinned them on the pillow, on either sides of Luke’s head. Groaning, the blonde tried to turn his head to the side instead and capture Calum lips but Calum turned his head away. He trailed his lips up the side of Luke’s neck and pressed a kiss below his other ear. Slowly, he moved them along the singer’s jawline and pressed yet another kiss to his chin.

“How much do you want it?” he mumbled as he looked into Luke’s eyes.

“Badly. Kiss me already.”

With a smile on his lips, Calum finally pressed his lips to Luke’s eager ones. Luke moved his lips impatiently against Calum’s, kissing him as if his life depended on it. It did not take long before Luke pushed his tongue past Calum’s lips, to meet up with his tongue. He licked the sides of the brunette’s mouth and let out a moan when Calum sucked on his tongue. They pulled away to breathe for a few seconds before diving in again. That went on for a few minutes and Luke smiled against Calum’s lips when another moan from Ashton’s room was heard. Honestly, Luke was glad that Michael and Ashton were having sex because that was what had indirectly lead to Calum kissing him. Trailing his hand down Luke’s sides, the bassist took hold of the hem of Luke’s tee and immediately pulled it other his head, momentarily breaking the kiss but they went back at it once the shirt was out of the way. He placed a hand at Luke’s waist and moved it up and down when he felt the warmth coming from Luke’s skin.

“Do you trust me?” Calum asked as he pulled away.

“Of course.”

“Will you do something?” he paused and waited for an answer from the younger boy, who nodded. “Place both your hands under your back.”

“What?”

“Just do it.”

“Ok,” Luke frowned but did as he was told.

“Now promise me you’re not gonna move your hands, no matter what happens, not until I tell you to.”

“OK,” the younger boy again said.

“Say it.”

“I promise I won’t move my hands, unless you tell me to,” Luke looked into Calum’s eyes and Calum smiled.

“If you do, I’m gonna kick you out.”

“I won’t, I just gave you my word.”

“Do you want me to play with your nipple?” he whispered, never breaking the eye contact.

“Yes…”

Sitting on his haunches between Luke’s legs, Calum pressed his index to Luke’s chin and then trailed it down the middle of the other boy’s neck. He drew a circle around one of Luke’s nipples and then the other before going further down to Luke’s chest to his stomach and stopping at his belly button. Biting his lips, Calum circled the younger boy’s belly button a few times and then dipped his index inside, causing Luke to let out a giggle at the ticklish sensation. Calum again directed his finger upward and rubbed Luke’s right nipple in a circular motion, smiling when he felt the bud harden under his touch. He then went on to give the same treatment to his left nipple while he bent down and replace his finger by his mouth around the boy’s right nipple. His hand tease one nipple while he rolled his tongue around the other before sucking on it lightly. Luke closed his eyes and cursed; no one had ever done that to him before and he had to admit, the feeling was pretty amazing.

“Liking it yet?” the brunette shifted and pulled Luke’s pyjama bottom down his legs, not surprised when he realised the younger boy was not wearing any underwear.

“Yes…”

“Good, do you want me to touch your penis?”

Luke hummed in response and he bit his lower lip, waiting for what would come next as Calum settled between his legs for a second time that night. However, Calum had other plans. The brunette again trailed his index down Luke’s chest, through his belly button, along the line of hair that was going straight to Luke’s penis and stopped just before his finger could reach the mass of dark blonde hair. Wanting to tease Luke longer, he directed his finger to the other boy’s hipbone, causing Luke to close his eyes and sigh in frustration. His hand caressed Luke’s skin gently while his index drew random pattern across the younger boy’s lower abdomen. His hand travel from one of Luke’s hip to the other and back again several times and Luke squeezed his eyes tighter to restrain himself from lifting his hips off the mattress. Calum moved his index down Luke’s thigh, to his knee, and pushing his pants down, he took hold of his own penis.

“Look at me,” the older boy nudged Luke’s knee with his other hand.

Luke opened his eyes and looked at Calum’s face before slowly letting his eyes travel down Calum’s chest and to his penis. Calum’s hand moved up and down his half hard penis at a steady pace and he licked his lips as he rolled his thumb around the head. Luke let out a whimper at the sight; he wanted Calum’s hand to be moving up and down his erection, not his own. He wanted to pulled his hands from under his back and run them over Calum’s chest, play with the boy’s nipples, just like he had played with his. He wanted to replace Calum’s hand with his own and be the one pumping Calum’s penis but he gave his word and he feared Calum might actually kick him out if he did not do as the other boy had said. So, instead of doing all those things that he wanted to, Luke just lay there, his eyes glued to Calum while the older boy jerked himself off. The brunette closed his eyes and tilted his head backward as he let out a gasp.

“Touch me already… please,” Luke whispered.

Calum smiled at the last word that Luke had said; Luke was actually begging him? He had not thought it would have been that soon. Letting go of his own penis, Calum wrapped his fingers around Luke’s penis and pumped it. He slowly moved his fist along the length as he kept his eyes on Luke; Luke was looking at him from under his eyelashes, he had his lips slightly parted, his breathing was clearly uneven and he still had both his hands under his back. It was something that surprised Calum because he had thought Luke would give up on that and just do whatever he wanted with his hands. With eyes still locked with the younger boy, Calum brought his other hand over to Luke’s balls and squeezed them. He kept massaging them while his other hand kept moving up and down Luke’s penis. He had never thought he would have another guy’s penis into his hand one day but there he was, doing it and not at all feeling weird about it.

Luke was going to complain about the loss when Calum pulled his hand away but soon enough, Calum’s mouth replaced his fist. The blonde gasped and sucked on the pierced side of his lower lip when he felt himself being engulf by the warm cavity of Calum’s mouth. Calum slid his mouth downward, taking more of Luke in, before pulling away and repeating the action. He pulled away, licked his lips, and then rolled his tongue around the head a few times before sucking on it. If Luke had been restraining himself all along, at that point, he could no longer do that and thrust his hips upward sharply. The brunette pulled away and coughed at the sudden action. He glared at Luke but went back to sucking him after the younger boy mouthed a ‘sorry’ followed by an apologetic look. Calum placed a kiss to the head of Luke’s erection and then along the length before crawling up the other boy’s body and pecking him on the lips a few times. The action cause Luke to smile against Calum’s lips; finally the moment that he had impatiently been waiting for had arrived.

“Gotta get something. Don’t move.” Calum tossed his pants to the floor before looking at Luke.

“Not going anywhere.”

The older boy went to one of his bags and rummaged through it, throwing a few clothes to the floor while looking for something. From the bed, Luke smiled at the scene; Calum was looking for lube from his bag, which was on a table that was against the wall on the right side of the room, and Luke had the perfect view of his ass. He wanted to reach out and grab that ass, squeeze it in his hand but he remembered his promise and he was not going to move his hands, not until Calum told him to. He smiled at Calum when the other boy again joined him. Calum settled between Luke’s legs and coated his fingers with some of the scented oil that he had gotten from a cosmetic store in LA before the tour had started, in case he needed to give himself hands and fingers massages. He did not have any lube and that would have to do; beside, it was oil, it was slippery and it should work just fine. The blonde bit his lower lip when Calum directed his fingers to his hole. Calum looked at his face for confirmation and without hesitating, Luke nodded; that feeling did not scare him anymore.

Instead of pushing inside, the brunette went on to circle Luke’s hole; he was not done with the teasing yet, causing Luke to let out a whimper at the action. As much as he was loving what Calum was doing, he was also getting impatient. Laughing, Calum pushed the tip of his middle finger inside and again turned his eyes to Luke’s face. He wanted to tease Luke by just letting the tip of his finger linger in him but then decided otherwise; he was getting impatient too. He pushed two fingers in, all the way before pulling them out again. Luke sighed as the other boy’s fingers moved in and out of him and it was only a matter of a few seconds before Calum added another finger. He looked at his fingers at Luke’s entrance. Somehow the oil was more slippery and had made Calum’s task easier; he would have no trouble fitting his penis in there. He pulled his hand away and coated his erection after rolling a condom on.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes…”

“Give me a reason why I should.”

“Because I’m hot, you’re hot and we’re both horny.”

“Fair enough,” Calum nodded.

“Give it to me already.”

Calum rubbed Luke’s hole with the head of his penis and smiled. He guided it to Luke’s balls and then his penis before rubbing them together. Luke was going to groan in frustration but before he had time to, Calum pushed the head of his erection into his hole. The older boy stopped and took a deep breath before continuing; Ashton was right, Luke was tight. Slowly, he eased himself inside and pulled out at an equally slow pace before pushing back in again. The blonde moaned; Calum might be going slow but he was hitting the right places at the right time. He closed his eyes and rotated his hips against Calum’s, also slowly. Leaning forward, Calum supported himself on his elbows and looked into Luke’s usually bright blue eyes, which were currently darker. Luke lifted his head off the pillow and pressed his lips to Calum, glad that the other boy kissed him without teasing him. Their hips moved slowly and so did their lips. The two of them smiled against each other’s lips when there again was a loud moan from the other room; Michael and Ashton were still going at it.

The bassist moved his mouth to the side of Luke’s neck and left a series of feather-like kisses there, causing Luke to sigh happily. The younger boy wanted to keep his word until they were done but his hands felt numb and his back was hurting. Luke pulled his hands from under him and immediately wrapped them around Calum’s waist. He moved them up and down the brunette’s back, caressing his skin, feeling it, just like he had been wanting to while he also wrapped his legs around Calum’s hips and locked them together. As the minutes passed, his hips went faster and faster and he bit on Luke’s shoulder to keep himself from losing it. Luke squeezed his eyes and dug his blunt fingernails into the skin of Calum’s back; Calum was doing him like an expert and he was nearing the edge with every forward thrust. Snaking a hand between them, Luke took hold of his penis and vigorously pumped it. His other hand travelled up the other boy’s back and he buried it into Calum’s dark hair. With a grunt, he spilt his load between their bodies and slowly stilled the movement of his hand. Luke just lay there, on the mattress, trying to catch his breath while Calum kept pounding in him.

Laughing, he unhooked his legs before rolling them around so that he was again on top. He pressed his palms flat against Calum’s chest and hoisted himself up as he rode him. However, that was not how he wanted things to end. The younger boy got off Calum and knelt on the mattress beside him. He looked at Calum while he peeled the condom off his erection and tossed it to the floor carelessly. Licking his lips, he leant forward and took Calum’s penis into his mouth all the way to his hipbone before pulling away and doing the same again. Calum lifted his head to look at him and cursed; that was really happening. The blonde pulled back and powerfully sucked on Calum’s penis as one of his hands found the other boy’s balls and squeezed them gently. Luke’s mouth was wet, he was sucking the life out of him and Calum could feel his orgasm approaching. Lifting his hips off the mattress, he fucked Luke’s mouth. It only took a few thrusts before he gasped and slowed down. Once Luke was sure he got everything, he pulled away and swallowed before smiling at the other boy and dropping himself beside him.

“I’m betting they’re doing round two,” Luke laughed when they heard Michael groan.

“You mean round three,” Calum said breathily.

“Don’t they get tired? It’s been ages since they started.”

Calum turned on his side and looked at Luke before brushing a strand of hair off the younger boy’s sweaty forehead. “Unlike you, some people do have stamina.”

“What? I don’t have stamina? Talk for yourself. You were done right after me,” Luke scoffed.

“If you weren’t looking so cute, I’d have kicked you out for this attitude.”

“I’m always cute,” the younger boy smiled and snuggled into Calum.

“Actually, you know what? I should definitely kick you for not keeping your word and putting your hands in places that you’re not meant to. Did I ask you to move them?”

“No but you’re still gonna let me stay.”

Calum raised an eyebrow at him. “And why is that?”

“Because you’re too sweet and you still love me.”

“Keep dreaming,” the older boy scoffed.

Luke ignored him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Nothing’s better than milk and cockie before going to bed.”

“Cockie?” the brunette laughed.

Luke hummed and closed his eyes, still feeling the other boy laugh against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are welcome, as always xx


End file.
